<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they found me right under your jaw by freolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538624">they found me right under your jaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/pseuds/freolia'>freolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a gryffindor and a slytherin walk into a castle, and the ghosts try to kick them right back out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BoKuroo are dumb, But they got no time for homophobia, Friends with make out benefits, Gryffindor Bokuto, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Slytherin Kuroo, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/pseuds/freolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto really doesn't like the way the new astronomy professor seems to have it out for his friends holding hands in the corridor. Luckily, Kuroo seems to feel the same way. And he's got a plan.</p><p>---</p><p>(Bokuto and Kuroo are utterly disgraceful, but this time, everyone can get behind it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a gryffindor and a slytherin walk into a castle, and the ghosts try to kick them right back out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they found me right under your jaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is completely self-indulgent. I have no real excuse :/ This series is kind of pre-HP series? I guess? So Voldemort is canon, death eaters are canon, but the events with these boys takes place before Harry ever came to Hogwarts. Here, Bokuto and Kuroo are both in fourth year. Assume anyone else who is in their year in the manga is also in their year here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was distracted.</p><p>This wasn't surprising. His attention span was shorter than the roles of parchment he handed his essays in on, and that was on a good day. It was a running joke amongst the fourth years by now, the only thing Bokuto was able to focus on was a good prank and Akaashi’s face in the library. (Even if they weren't like that <i>at all</i>. Related, his favourite work diversion technique was bringing up the topic of the Slytherin chaser, Miya Atsumu, and watching Akaashi's face go bright red.)</p><p>But right now, his distraction was something else entirely. Right now, he was watching from his spot in the library out the window to the courtyard. He watched as the new astronomy teacher yelled at two third years, a couple of Hufflepuff boys he didn't know, who'd been trying to stay out of sight. </p><p>Just two dudes trying to stay private while they enjoyed a private make out session. Nothing wrong with that at all. They didn't realise they were totally visible from the library window, but it wasn't like Bokuto had been <i>watching</i> them. He really had been listening to Akaashi explaining the Sixth Law of Transmutation for the third time (or trying to). He hadn’t been paying the boys the slightest bit of attention.</p><p>Until the professor had started yelling at them and completely destroyed his attention span. "Detention," the teacher announced a little too gleefully, and now Bokuto wasn't just distracted, he was frowning.</p><p>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said softly, a little reproachfully. He tried to turn back to his friend, he really did. His eyes kept getting sucked out the window. One of the boys looked like he was about to start a fight. The shorter one looked like he might start crying as the astronomy professor marched away.</p><p>Bokuto had watched that same professor waltz past another couple, a boy and a girl, just yesterday without saying a word.</p><p>"Sorry, 'kaashi," he apologised, turning back to the third year, who sighed. He tried to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. All he could see was the look on the shorter boy's face.</p><p>*</p><p>"And then," Kuroo cackled, "can you believe, he just sat down, foot still stuck in the dodgy stair, and just started wailing for Iwaizumi!" He paused in his story when he got no response. "Bro, why aren't you laughing, you love hearing about Oikawa being an idiot."</p><p>Bokuto turned to look at his best friend, trying to force a smile. "Oh, sorry, man. Tell it again?" he tried.</p><p>It wasn’t even slightly convincing. Kuroo hummed. "Long day?" he asked as they walked into the entrance hall. The smell of dinner wafted out to them.</p><p>Bokuto nodded, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was still fidgety, unsettled by what he'd seen earlier. "I was in the library with Akaashi and that new astronomy teacher-"</p><p>"Professor Washijou?" Kuroo asked as they clipped down the steps to the house tables. They settled at the end of the Gryffindor table, ignoring the glares aimed at the green of Kuroo's robes from Noya and Tanaka. They alternated between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables most nights.</p><p>"Yeah, him! He gave these two Hufflepuffs detention for getting a bit frisky in the courtyard." he grumbled, pulling a plate towards himself and loading it with mashed potato. Some days just called for a mountain of creamy carbs.</p><p>Kuroo sighed, dumping a spoon of peas next to the potatoes and ignoring the look of disgust Bokuto gave him. "And?" he said.</p><p>Bokuto threw his hands up, annoyed. "AND, he completely ignored Daishou and his girlfriend the other day!"</p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "So? I try and pretend Daishou doesn’t exist as well. Maybe he just doesn’t like Hufflepuffs. I don't see your problem."</p><p>Bokuto stabbed a fork in his direction to emphasise his point. "I'm saying he's a homophobe!! And the fact you don't see a problem-"</p><p>His eyes widened. "Wait," he hissed, checking over his shoulder, "the two Hufflepuffs were. What? Two guys? Two girls?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>His friend frowned. "You didn't say that before, man, calm down.” He shook his head. “What a piece of shit. I <i>told</i> you he had bad vibes."</p><p>Bokuto let his fork drop. "Thank you!" he said, satisfied. Or he would have said that, if his mouth hadn't been full of potato.</p><p>Kuroo crinkled his face in disgust, brushing the crumbs from his robes. "Don't talk with your mouth full, bro, gross." </p><p>He swallowed, still frowning. "What are we gonna do about it?"</p><p>"Do about it?" Kuroo said quizzically, "What makes you think we're going to do <i>anything</i>?"</p><p>Bokuto grinned, even as the words seemed to suggest there was no reason to smile. Kuroo's eyes were miles away, already plotting.</p><p>*</p><p>Annoyingly, Kuroo didn't say anything about a plan for a week.</p><p>They went back to chatting about everything but what had happened. On Friday, they filled the stands with itching powder before the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match the next morning and got off scot-free, even as McGonagall stared at them suspiciously, scratching her neck. On Sunday, Bokuto finished up his last detention with Trelawney after smashing a case of china teacups in class two weeks before. On Tuesday, he sat in the stands, pretending to do his potions essay while sneaking glances as Kuroo ran quidditch drills with Lev. If Kuroo thought he'd at least tried to write it, he'd be more likely to write it for him. (Which he did, later that night.)</p><p>It wasn't until they were sat in fourth year study hall on Wednesday morning, that Bokuto even remembered they were supposed to be doing anything at all.</p><p>Bokuto was trying to bully himself through a paragraph on the Imperius Curse. Kuroo had said they could plan their next prank as soon as he was done. And that was the day Hanamaki wandered in, five minutes after the period had started, his hand clasped firmly in Matsukawa's. Washijou locked on to them <i>instantly</i> from the supervisor's desk.</p><p>“You two,” he barked, beady eyes fixed on their joined hands. Their heads snapped to look at him, alarmed. “Sit separately. There’s no place for… <i>that</i> sort of thing here.” His lip curled as he looked at them.</p><p>Bokuto was ready to throw hands. Kuroo shook his head at him as if he sensed he was about to do something, eyes narrowed. He wasn’t scheming anymore. Bokuto knew that face. Kuroo had a plan.</p><p>Matsukawa furrowed his thick eyebrows. Hanamaki’s mouth fell open to argue. There was a thud as Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi back into his seat forcefully, a meaningful look on his face. Iwaizumi looked as furious as Bokuto felt. “But sir-” Hanamaki argued, and Washijou stood up.</p><p>“If you don’t sit down in the next ten seconds, opposite sides of the room, you’ll both be in detention for a month.” He said, furious. Everyone had looked up by now, eyes wide and mouths open in shock.</p><p>The boys looked at each other, reaching a joint decision. Their hands fell, and they parted, scowling at the professor as they sat down and pulled out books.</p><p>The room fell quiet but the atmosphere was so tense you could split it with a knife. Bokuto couldn’t focus or sit still. He didn’t do well with this kind of quiet. The words of <i>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection</i> fidgeted and rearranged themselves on the page when he tried to read them.</p><p>“Oikawa!” Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Washijou's voice. The Slytherin shot up straight like he’d been shocked.</p><p>“Sir?” He said in that wheedling voice which meant he’d been caught doing something wrong. His face was quickly going bright red.</p><p>“Bring me that note.” The professor said, eyes burning.</p><p>Oikawa’s mouth gaped like a fish. “What note?” He tried, turning on the charm which usually bent teachers around his little finger.</p><p>“The one you and Iwaizumi have been passing since you got here.” Washijou said, mouth pressed into a thin line.</p><p>There was a kick under the table, and Bokuto yelped in surprise, looking away from Oikawa. Several heads swivelled to look at him, and he frowned at Kuroo who rolled his eyes, shoving a bit of parchment at him as Oikawa stood up miserably.</p><p>
  <em>Do you trust me?</em>
</p><p>He looked up at Kuroo, who was staring at him. His black hair was falling in his eyes, his uniform was neat and pressed. Kuroo had been his first and best friend at Hogwarts, even after they were sorted into rival houses. He mocked him endlessly, sure, but he let him copy his potions homework; they ate lunch together pretty much every day, and they’d spent more time together, just in detention, than Bokuto had spent sleeping in his dorm in four years. Kuroo had <em>never</em> let him down.</p><p>
  <em>Bro. You have to ask?</em>
</p><p>Kuroo grinned at him, before jumping to his feet, sweeping the books off the table between them. They hit the floor with a bang that grabbed everyone's attention. Bokuto could every eye turning to them as he watched him climb on the surface, confused. He was vaguely aware of Washijou shouting as Kuroo knelt down, grabbed his tie to pull him forward, and <i>kissed</i> him, his teeth clacking against Bokuto's.</p><p>His brain went blank for a second before he grinned around Kuroo’s mouth. Oh, they were going to get in <em>so</em> much trouble. He stood up properly, twisting his hand into Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo groaned loudly, a filthy sound that made Bokuto shiver - when had he learnt to do that? - the hand that wasn’t tugging on his tie finding the back of Bokuto’s neck.</p><p>Somebody - Tendou? - cheered.</p><p>Bokuto couldn’t stop grinning as he let Kuroo stick his tongue down his throat, pulling Kuroo closer against him with a hand between his shoulder blades.</p><p>*</p><p>“What’s the damage, bro?” Bokuto asked as Kuroo walked out of Slughorn’s office. His lips were still red. They’d both been sent out of the study hall to their respective heads of house when they’d finally come up for air. Washijou had looked like he was going to explode. He hadn’t even shouted, so furious he was barely whispering.</p><p>He’d completely forgotten about Oikawa in the aftermath of their little show.</p><p>Kuroo had shoved his books in his bag and pranced out of the room without a backwards glance, satisfaction all over his face, his normally tidy uniform a rumpled mess after Bokuto had got his hands on it. Bokuto had flipped the bird at the professor before following him with a matching grin. It wasn’t like his punishment was going to get worse at that point.</p><p>“A month of detention with Slughorn, and I’m suspended from the quidditch team for a week.” He said, sounding bored.</p><p>Bokuto whistled. “Oikawa won’t be happy after you guys lost the last game.”</p><p>Kuroo winced at the reminder. “Oikawa can eat a dick if he wants to complain, since we just saved his ass.” He looked at Bokuto warily, “What about you? Didn’t mean to spring that on you.”</p><p>He grinned. “Are you kidding? That’s the best idea you’ve ever had! Did you see his face?”</p><p>Kuroo laughed, “What can I say? You inspire me, bro.”</p><p>“Awh, bro!”</p><p>They walked in silence as they headed to lunch. “Hey, Kuroo?”</p><p>His friend hummed in response.</p><p>“I promised I’d eat with Akaashi today, but uh.” His mouth felt funny. “Do you wanna go sit by the lake?”</p><p>Kuroo looked at him curiously. He still hadn’t fixed his tie. “You ditching your boyfriend for me, Bo? Don’t get the wrong idea here, it was just a prank.”</p><p>Bokuto spluttered. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. “No! No, not like that!” He scrambled. “Akaashi isn't my boyfriend, either!” He really wasn’t, and Bokuto didn’t want him to be. He loved his relationship with Akaashi just the way it was. He didn't want more from him.</p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but didn’t drag it further. “So why do you wanna eat outside then?”</p><p>Bokuto scratched at the back of his head. “I just. If we go to the Great Hall, everyone’s gonna be staring at us.”</p><p>“Don’t you usually enjoy that?” Kuroo stopped walking, eyes narrowed. “What’s going on, Bo?”</p><p>“I don’t-” He really didn’t <em>know</em>, that was the problem. “Do you feel weird about what we did?” He asked, dodging around the issue. He loved being around Kuroo, he was his best friend and the partner in crime he’d always dreamed of. A lot of people got fed up or bored of him, but Kuroo seemed to enjoy his company just as much as he enjoyed Kuroo's. And this - this felt like it should have been a Line they’d crossed. Kissing was like, a <em>Couples Thing</em>. He didn’t want their friendship to change. But also...</p><p>Kuroo looked at him surprised. “Oh. Oh, shit, sorry dude, I really should have checked, I didn’t - I just figured. Crap.” He looked lost. The expression didn’t sit right on his face.</p><p>“No!” He said, frantic, “No, it’s fine! It really was a great idea. I just. It was kind of…” He looked away, face burning.</p><p>“...Fun?” Kuroo supplied hesitantly. Hopefully.</p><p>Bokuto snapped his gaze back to Kuroo. He was blushing too. “Yeah.” He said quietly. “But I don’t want things to change. I don’t think I want to date you. Is that weird?”</p><p>Kuroo exhaled, relief flooding his face. “Oh, thank god. No, no I don’t think so. I don’t think I want to date you either, no offence.”</p><p>Bokuto grinned, perking up. “Bro. You know what we should do.”</p><p>Kuroo cocked his head, curious. “What?”</p><p>He took a step closer, eyes flicking to Kuroo’s mouth. His best friend really wasn't too bad to look at. “We should practise. For next time, you know.”</p><p>He watched Kuroo’s eyelids lower teasingly. “You desperate for more already?”</p><p>“Bro. You’re irresistible to me.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed, turning away from the Great Hall to the autumn sunlight. “Come on then. Let’s go find somewhere quiet to ‘practise’.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Bokuto laughed, following him. He fucking <em>adored</em> Kuroo.</p><p>*</p><p>It became easy for the two of them - really, really fast.</p><p>It was wild, thinking how long they could have been doing this; it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>They could be walking in the corridor and see Professor Washijou coming in the opposite direction, and Bokuto could just. Push Kuroo into the nearest wall, kissing down his jawline, sucking hard enough on his neck to leave marks which would take days to fade. Maybe, as Semi had scoffed, they were traumatising the first years. Or. <em>Or</em>, they were teaching them that same-sex relationships were a normal, healthy part of the world as well. No one said shit about the straight couples getting off all over the castle. Why should it matter if he wanted to suck face with his best bro in the corridors/entrance hall/quidditch stands? (Although he could kind of see why the noises Kuroo made when Bokuto touched him could be considered inappropriate, much as he enjoyed causing them.)</p><p>Kuroo started making a point of coming to Bokuto’s workstation at the end of every astronomy lesson, even with Washijou’s best attempts to separate them. He’d lean over Bokuto’s star charts as the bell rang and let something filthy purr off his tongue.</p><p>“I read that ground ashwinder egg is an <em>extremely</em> potent aphrodisiac. And I just picked up some more, last Hogsmeade trip.” Wink.</p><p>“You get new robes, Bo? Bet they’d look better on the Slytherin dorm floors.” Wink.</p><p>“Hey, Bo, what's the difference between us and the giant squid in the lake?” "Huh?" "Both have eight limbs, but the squid squirts black-" had added a week onto their detention times alone after Washijou had finished screaming at them.</p><p>Bokuto’s proudest moment had been marching to the Slytherin table at breakfast on the morning of Kuroo’s birthday, dragging him from his seat and sitting him on the table before putting on <em>quite</em> the show. Semi had stormed off, and Oikawa had abandoned his porridge when Kuroo's tie landed in it. The brat even had the audacity to complain. They’d only done that once, sadly - being banned from mealtimes in the Great Hall was agreed to be too great of a punishment to risk twice.</p><p>The detentions piled up, they missed two Hogsmeade trips, and Bokuto was threatened with losing the captaincy of the Gryffindor quidditch team.</p><p>It didn’t matter.</p><p>Bokuto used the detention time to finally catch up on all the homework he’d let pile up. The two of them just hung out in an empty castle with everyone else gone, and enjoyed having the place almost to themselves. Bokuto really didn’t want to lose the captaincy, but equally - it was hard to care when their fellow fourth years spurred them on.</p><p>Daichi had given him a stern look but a grunted affirmation, and Iwaizumi had thanked him after that first time - plus he always let Bokuto have his pudding now. Kuroo told him the Slytherins were all delighted with their efforts (apart from Daishou, but Bokuto hadn’t liked him since he’d cursed Kuroo’s broom last year.) Suga had taken to bringing heart-shaped confetti for whenever he found them snogging, sprinkling it over them to really set the scene.</p><p>Plus, it was <em>fun</em>. Kuroo was a quick learner and had found all his pressure points within a week; in three, he’d figured out the fastest way to hit them to set Bokuto's pulse racing.</p><p>And Bokuto?</p><p>Bokuto knew that if he pushed his thumb just so into the groove behind Kuroo's jaw, he didn't have to fake his moans. He knew that if he bit at Kuroo's bottom lip, Kuroo would double the pace of his kisses and let him slip in his tongue. He knew that if he ran a hand down the back of Kuroo's thigh, hitching his knee up to Bokuto's waist, Kuroo would narrow his eyes and dig his nails into Bokuto's back. Bokuto fucking <em>loved</em> it. They weren’t just putting on a show.</p><p>And to his delight, their relationship hadn’t changed at all either. They were still partners in crime. Kuroo still helped him with his homework. It’s just now, they got to make out in the corridors and piss off a couple of teachers on the side.</p><p>It took barely a month of sloppy grinding all over the castle before anyone else decided to join them. Disgusting little love letters started appearing on the door of the astronomy tower - if Kuroo hadn't identified it as Oikawa's handwriting, the address to <em>Iwa-chan!</em> would have been a dead giveaway. Hanamaki enchanted the Ravenclaw sugar bowl to spell out terrible puns of the highest caliber of gay in the air as soon as Matsukawa entered the hall. Noya stood up in the middle of breakfast one morning, climbing onto the table and yelling a love poem to Asahi, who tried to cover his bright red face next to a laughing Suga at the Hufflepuff table as Bokuto led the Gryffindors in a round of wolf whistles. Washijou sat helplessly next to a smiling Dumbledore, seething silently in rage as the headmaster declared the joys of young love.</p><p>Suga had outshone them all though, taking a play straight from Kuroo's playbook. Bokuto hadn’t been there when it happened, and neither had Kuroo. He’d heard it from Oikawa, who’d heard it from Hanamaki who had actually been there when Washijou had tried to yell at Daichi and Suga for holding hands in the corridor. The Hufflepuff seeker had allegedly dipped a tomato-red Daichi in the middle of the transfiguration corridor into a deep kiss. Tendou, nearby, had allegedly turned the torchlight from the walls a sickly pink.</p><p>Washijou had <em>allegedly</em> lost his shit, worn thin from a month of enduring Bokuto and Kuroo's antics. And he’d managed to have his epic, hatred-fuelled breakdown right in front of the headmaster, who had been there to watch the whole thing go down. No one had seen him since.</p><p>Bokuto had never been so proud.</p><p>*</p><p>The thing was.</p><p>The thing was, Washijou was gone, but Bokuto wasn’t done making out with Kuroo.</p><p>It had served a greater purpose, sure, but it was still a pretty nice way to pass the time. And as soon as their mission was completed, Kuroo seemed to lose any and all interest in doing it. Bokuto didn’t really know how to bring it up either. It seemed weird now, somehow. He’d thought Kuroo had enjoyed it as much as he did - he’d been the first one to say it was fun, hadn’t he? And it had only got better when they started figuring each other out. So Bokuto didn't really get why he was pulling away now, just when things had started getting good.</p><p>He wondered if maybe, Kuroo just didn’t want to do it so much in public.</p><p>It had been fun when they were trying to piss off a teacher, but now that there wasn’t a reason for it? Maybe he didn’t think it was worth the stares all the time. He wasn’t addicted to the spotlight the way Bokuto was. Most of the time they spent together was also spent around other people, whether in class or in the library or the Great Hall. He cursed the fact they were in different houses, as he had every year since they had to spend time apart. Now, it meant there was nowhere really private for the two of them to go and even talk about it.</p><p>Maybe, he hoped, it was just that Kuroo didn’t want to mess around when everyone else was watching.</p><p>Bokuto had an opportunity to test his theory, barely a week before the castle was due to empty for Christmas.</p><p>Kuroo winked at him smugly as he left transfiguration early on a rainy Thursday afternoon. Professor McGonagall had told them - as soon as they’d successfully turned their frogs into fish, they could leave class. And of course, Kuroo had managed it with no trouble at all. He thought Kuroo was cool as hell, but it was frustrating when he didn't even have to try.</p><p>Bokuto scowled at his friend. A golden orange koi fish circled in the tank of water on Kuroo's desk. His own frog was still hopping. If he squinted, he thought he could see a couple of scales on its legs.</p><p>Kuroo stopped to peer at what he was doing. He uncurled his long fingers over Bokuto’s desk, tapping thoughtfully.</p><p>Bokuto tried the incantation again, flicking his wand. He shrieked, flailing as the frog leapt at him. It didn’t look any more like a fish as it vanished beneath his desk.</p><p>His friend cackled, clutching at the side of his desk.</p><p>Bokuto got off his stool, fed up. “I can’t do it when you’re watching me like that.” He grumbled, fishing under the desk for the frog which was trying to crawl to safety.</p><p>“You can’t do it, because you’re swishing your wrist the wrong way.” Kuroo said, smiling at him. “It’s supposed to be clockwise, not counter-clockwise.”</p><p>Bokuto narrowed his eyes at the frog as he dropped it back onto the table. “<i>Ampiscis</i>!” He said, turning his wrist in the other direction. The frog stared at him resentfully. It was still a frog.</p><p>“Well,” Kuroo mused, moving his hand back to his side, “It also helps if you get the incantation right. Ampisci<i>o</i>, bro.”</p><p>Bokuto frowned in concentration. "<i>Ampiscio</i>!"</p><p>Kuroo made a mocking little cheer sound as the frog turned gold and scaly. It still very much resembled a frog, but at least it’s warts had vanished. "That was better!" he said, "I'll save you a space at dinner. Or maybe breakfast at the rate you're going."</p><p>Bokuto swore and shoved at him, and he walked off laughing.</p><p>He didn't notice until he packed his books up later, the classroom empty of students but a goldfish swimming happily in the tank of water on his desk, the note Kuroo had left behind.</p><p>
  <em>Quidditch office. 11pm ;3 </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Bokuto shivered as he crossed the quidditch pitch to the small, low building on the north edge, checking over his shoulder. He couldn't see anyone behind him, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed.</p><p>The two of them had been lying low with pranks for almost a month now, working off some of the accrued detention time and letting the heat settle. Detention really wasn’t as much fun when they had to serve it separately. Bokuto was getting bored. Apparently, Kuroo had been feeling the same.</p><p>He looked around once more before tapping his wand against the lock, muttering "<em>Alohomora</em>."</p><p>There was a quiet click, and the door to the offices swung open. Past the two changing rooms, the door to the coach's office hung slightly ajar at the end of the short corridor. "Kuroo?" he called out. He pushed the door open. His best friend was sitting behind the desk, his feet kicked up on the wooden surface.</p><p>"About time. I was worried you weren't coming." he grinned, standing up. Bokuto watched him. Kuroo was getting tall - he'd hit a growth spurt this year. His lanky outline was silhouetted by the moon shining through the window behind him. "I'm thinking, we enchant the bludgers to follow Daishou this weekend. He was bitching at me again this week for not being at practice."</p><p>He whistled, dragging his eyes from his best friend’s long legs. "Oof, harsh."</p><p>"He'll be fine, he'll have a bat," Kuroo shrugged, uninterested. "Didn't think I'd have to ask you twice to prank Daishou with me."</p><p>Bokuto grinned. "I mean sure, I always like seeing him fail. Just didn't think you were <em>that </em>desperate to hand Gryffindor a win on Saturday."</p><p>Kuroo put a finger to his chin. "It is the only way you'd win," he said, ignoring Bokuto's shriek of outrage, "Besides, we're going to come last this year regardless. May as well go out with a bang. Oikawa’s already thinking ahead to next season."</p><p>Bokuto was going to retort, when Kuroo's gaze sharpened, fixed over his shoulder. He shushed him.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" he hissed.</p><p>Bokuto frowned, looking over his shoulder. The door was still open. He listened.</p><p>Footsteps on tile.</p><p>Kuroo grabbed his arm, pulling the door to the equipment cupboard open and shoving him inside. He followed him in, sharp elbows digging into Bokuto's ribs as he barely even whispered '<em>Colloportus</em>.' The lock clicked, shutting them in the dark.</p><p>Just in time as well. They stood silently, jammed into the cupboard and far too close to each other as the door to the office creaked open. Bokuto placed his hands on Kuroo’s bony hips to steady himself so he didn’t fall on the boxes right behind him.</p><p>"Did you see something, my darling?" they heard, a slimy voice. Filch. And presumably, Mrs Norris. He should have checked better.</p><p>Bokuto was hyper-aware of the curve of Kuroo's neck, right in his face. He nudged his nose against Kuroo's hairline without thinking, exhaling softly against his neck, and Kuroo's breath hitched as he straightened his spine. He blinked, mind fuzzy with the smell of Kuroo’s shampoo. That was interesting.</p><p>There was a noise of interest from outside. Filch couldn't possibly have heard that - could he? The footsteps approached the cupboard. Neither of them breathed. The door knob jiggled.</p><p>Kuroo's locking charm held.</p><p>There was a disappointed huff, and the footsteps moved off. "Little bastards," he heard muttered, the door to the office clicking shut. They breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"He must have followed you," Kuroo whispered once the footsteps had faded away. "Maybe we should head back for tonight. Try again tomorrow."</p><p>Bokuto wasn't really listening. He nudged his nose against Kuroo's hairline again, his mouth resting against the skin of his neck.</p><p>Kuroo turned his head to the side. "Bo?" he asked. Bokuto couldn't work out the tone of his voice. It sounded strained. "What are you doing?"</p><p>He couldn't see the look on his face in the darkness. His breath though. His breath had picked up. Bokuto pushed a hand at where he thought Kuroo's chest was. He found it, warm and solid. Kuroo turned around properly, stumbling over his own feet a little in the cramped closet. Bokuto took a half-step forward, closing the only space between them as he trapped the Slytherin against the door. He traced up Kuroo's chest with his hands, finding his shoulders, his neck, tracing his thumb along his jaw line as he listened to the stutter of his breath. If he closed his eyes, he could fill in the gaps with his memory. He figured there was probably a flush on Kuroo's high cheekbones.</p><p>"Bo." he said again, quieter, more insistent. More ragged. "What are you doing."</p><p>"We haven't done this in a while," he muttered. His thumb brushed over Kuroo's bottom lip.</p><p>Kuroo huffed out a laugh that tickled against his nose. "You getting horny, bro?"</p><p>Bokuto grinned. "Only for you, man."</p><p>Kuroo didn't reply immediately. "I wasn't sure you'd want to keep doing it." he admitted. "Not really necessary anymore."</p><p>So he did want to keep going. Bokuto was <em>very</em> down for that. "It doesn't have to mean anything. This is fine, right?" he asked, entranced by the feeling of the soft skin of Kuroo's lips under his thumb. Kuroo hadn't pushed him away. </p><p>"Yeah," he heard him gulp, "Yeah, I think this is fine."</p><p>Bokuto didn't need to wait to hear more. His hand on Kuroo's cheek to guide him in the dark, he kissed him back into the door, grinning as Kuroo's clever fingers tugged at his hair, relishing the sound of the quiet moans, so much more real than the noises he’d made when everyone was watching.</p><p>They could enchant the bludgers tomorrow. Right now? Right now, this was fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nobody tell Kuroo squids have ten tentacles, he was proud of that line.</p><p>I like comments and kudos a lot! Feed a poor author in these trying times as she ignores all her postponed uni work to write fanfiction about idiots making a mess at Hogwarts. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>